


Fear and Delight

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Branding, Co-Written, Crossover, Demon Deals, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Monsters, Multi, Nosebleed, Reincarnation?, Scars, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Straight into the action, Torture, seriously its the first chapter and someone almost dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Abandoned buildings were usual for Jay and Tim. But one of them holds something much different than the others: Monsters, new and old faces, and more opportunities for danger.





	1. Start of it All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dude Ashe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dude+Ashe).



The forests became a usual thing for the two. They had wandered through them so many times looking for some kind for answers or maybe just looking for an escape. Maybe the forest wasn’t the best place to ignore their problems, but it was nice sometimes, when they weren’t being chased through it. And when it wasn’t nighttime like it was now.

The two had been searching around the forests again, as if it would help them find any answers. They were searching so desperately as if it would. They felt like stopping all this occasionally and just driving out of Alabama and going somewhere else.

Jay had his camera out, the nightvision on so it was easier to see around. They looked around, thinking each second that they should turn around and run back to the car and drive to the hotel again. But they didn’t. Jay shivered and pulled his jacket further down over his legs. They stayed in the woods and looked around until they stumbled upon an abandoned building. 

“It feels like we’ve passed this same building three times.” Jay muttered. It was so loud compared to the quiet of the forest. “Or am I just going crazy?”

Tim shook his head. “We should go inside.” He suggested. Jay looked at him with an ‘are you serious’ expression but sighed and nodded. “I mean, we’ve seen it almost seventeen times now, why not check it out?” He reasoned. Jay bit his lip and nodded again. He adjusted his messenger bag and walked towards an entrance he had seen. Tim followed closely behind.

The place was very dark, and the broken windows had moonlight shining through them, still barely illuminating the room, and only making a few flying bugs visible. Jay groaned as he adjusted his camera so he could see better. “I’ll check around downstairs. It might be brighter upstairs, right?” Jay asked, turning to Tim.

“You realize splitting up is a dumb idea, right?” Tim asked, smiling nervously. Jay scoffed while he also smiled nervously. “Whatever. I’ll look around.” He shrugged, grabbing onto the handrail. “Don’t die while I’m up there.” He half joked.

“I’ll do my best.” Jay said, almost serious.

Tim walked up the stairs, trying to avoid any holes he had noticed. When he got up there, he realized that it was surprisingly brighter upstairs. He could still barely see shit, but it was easier to see than downstairs when he relied on the camera. Then he realized it was probably from the big hole in the roofing. Lovely. 

He took a look around and came to the conclusion that this room was probably a kid’s room. There were those shitty glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling (though they barely glew anymore) and a lot of broken toys on the ground. Kicking away some of the broken beer bottles probably left by some edgy teens, he looked further around the room. There was still a desk and the remnants of a bed frame left in the room.

The desk seemed fairly old, and there were pieces of the corners torn off. There wasn’t much on the table, aside from some broken glass and a piece of untorn paper. The glass wasn’t very surprising, but the paper sure was odd, considering how old this place seemed. Maybe somebody had left it here. Tim picked up the note, and flipped it over, seeing how there was a message written on it. The handwriting seemed almost rushed, and was fairly sloppy, but it was still able to be read.

 

“If anyone is reading this, I advise that you leave this house quickly. There is something in this house and it is not friendly, and you can not try to fight it. I don’t know what it is, but it is dangerous. I don’t even know how I got here, hell, I live in New Jersey. I left this house in Alabama. I’m not sure why I was brought here, but whatever is in here is gonna hurt you. Leave and stay safe while you’re gone. Don’t come back.”

 

Tim set the note back down, breathing a bit heavier. Either this person who wrote this was hallucinating, or there was actually something in this building. It wouldn’t be the first time they had encountered something in an abandoned building. Maybe he should get Jay and leave.

As if on queue, a shrill scream was heard from down the stairs. Tim quickly grabbed the note again and put it in his pocket, running out of the room and down the stairs, almost falling through a hole in them once. “Jay?!” He called out. He heard a noise from one of the room and quickly walked over to the room, pushing the door open.. It slammed behind him when he entered the room and he saw Jay sitting against the wall, hand up to his face, covering his cheek. “Jay? Are you alright?” Tim asked walking up to Jay and kneeling down in front of him.

Jay looked up at him with fear in his eyes. He took his hand away and Tim could see blood dripping from a large cut on his face, going through the first layers of skin, one could almost see the meaty flesh underneath. Tim glanced down and saw another large cut on his leg, torn through his jeans. “I-I swear to god, I’m-I’m not crazy, something is in here with us.” Jay stuttered out, sounding rushed, as he turned to the side and picked up his hat that must have fallen off.

Tim nodded. “I believe you, I mean, Jesus.” He reassured, pushing Jay’s head to the side so he could examine the wound. It was bleeding a lot. He looked down the the cut on Jay’s leg and tried to touch it even somewhat, but only touching the area around it made Jay hiss. He took his hand away and bit the inside of his cheek. “What did you see?” He asked.

“I-I don’t know. It was white and crawled on all fours.” Jay explained. “It’s definitely not something we’ve seen before.”

Tim nodded. “Yeah, probably not.” He muttered. “Do you think you can walk, or get up for that matter?” He asked. Jay tried to push himself up, and hissed in pain before sitting back down. “I’m guessing that’s a no?”

“I can, it just hurts like hell.” Jay said. “Could you help me up?” He asked. Tim nodded again, and stood up, holding his hand out. Jay took it and tried standing up, groaning. Tim grabbed his wrist and pulled him up further so he was standing.

“Should we go to a hospital?” Tim asked, wrapping an arm around Jay so he could walk better.

“Will they really believe us?” Jay asked, holding onto Tim for support. It felt slightly awkward, and made Jay flush slightly.

The walk back to the car was silent and awkward, considering it was hard to see and they only really had the use of three legs. They finally got to the car after a while and the two got into the car, and drove in mostly silence until they reached the hotel.

“We really need to get those patched up or else the hotel staff will yell at us. Plus we don’t need an infection on top of all our other problems.” He said. Jay nodded. “Do we have anything in the backseat for that kind of stuff?”

Jay shrugged. “Probably.” Tim sighed and got out of the front seat, opening the backseat door, finding a roll of bandages and a towel. 

“Yeah, that’ll work.” He muttered to himself. He grabbed the items and walked back to the front seat, sitting back down, and holding out the towel to Jay. “Should probably clean up the blood first.”

“Got any water or something?” Jay asked, looking back to the wound on his leg. It wasn’t so deep that it would need stitches, but it was deep enough to expose what looked like the flesh underneath. He hoped it would heal quick.

“Should be something in the glovebox.” He said, pointing to it. Jay nodded and popped open the box, pulling out a half empty and dented bottle of water. He twisted the top off and pressed the rag to it, and pulled it away. “That’s gonna hurt like hell, just so you know.”

“Figured.” Jay shrugged. He pressed the rag down to the wound on his leg and hissed in pain, gritting his teeth. He swore under his breath, and pulled the rag away, and it had blood soaked into it as well. He wiped the blood off the area around the wound, which was still painful as all hell, but it cleaned most of the blood.

Jay flipped down the mirror on the sun visor, looking at the cut on his face. It wasn’t nearly as big as the cut on his leg, but it was long, going from the edge of his ear to just before his nose. Jay sighed and wiped the blood off of it. This hurt a lot more than it probably should’ve. He turned to Tim who gave him the roll of bandages. Jay pulled his pant leg up and started unravelling the bandages. They were sticky on one side, but it probably wasn’t enough to keep it on his leg, so he might have to tie it off.

He wrapped it around his leg until he finished, and looked up into the mirror. “Oh damn.” he muttered. Tim gave him a confused look. “Do we have any regular bandages? These aren’t gonna work.” He explained. Tim looked over the shoulder of the seat and looked into the backseat.

“I don’t think so.” Tim said. “We can get one from the hotel, I’m sure.” Jay sighed and pulled his pant leg back down. He pulled his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. “What do you think that thing even was?” Tim asked.

“No fucking clue.” He muttered. “Let’s just get into the hotel and get some sleep.” Tim nodded and Jay and him exit the car.


	2. New Face

“I think we should go back there.” Tim said out of nowhere. Jay looked up from his laptop and looked at Tim with a confused expression. “To the house, I mean.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jay asked. “My leg is still pretty messed up, and you wanna go to the place that caused it?” He said, pointing to his leg. “Not to mention this.” He pointed to the bandages covering the cut on his face.

Tim sighed. It had been a few days since Jay was attacked, and they didn’t know what to do other than wait for his leg and face wounds to heal. They were running out of time to stay at the hotel, and it wasn’t the cheapest hotel out there. They had about three days left here, and Tim was tired of waiting for that time to run out.

“Listen, It’s morning now. It might be safer and easier this time.” He reasoned. “Plus, I feel like we need to.” Tim wasn’t lying. Something in his gut told him they needed to go back there for some reason.

Jay stared at him in silence for a long moment before sighing. “Fine. But we should bring medical supplies just in case.” Tim nodded. “I’m sure we can steal some from the hotel, right?”

“Yeah.” He said, smiling slightly.

After gathering supplies and Jay shoving them into his messenger bag, they headed out the hotel and into the car (which Jay was limping mostly to), driving in silence again until they reached the entrance of the woods. It sure as hell looked a lot creepier at night, but then again, most forests do.

Trudging through the forest, occasionally stepping on something that would make a loud cracking noise, they walked for a long while. Jay forgot how far out they were before, but when he was attacked, it seemed like a longer amount of time. After a while, they came across the house again.

“Welcome back to hell.” Jay muttered, looking to Tim for some kind of reaction. Tim just rolled his eyes and grinned slightly. “Let’s just check it out, then we can get out.” Tim nodded, one step ahead of Jay and pushing open the door to the building. Jay followed behind him.

A few steps in and Tim stopped walking. “Well, that’s definitely foreboding.” He said. Jay walked up beside him and noticed what he meant. A trail of blood was leading to one of the rooms. “Should we check it out?” Tim asked in a hushed voice, turning to Jay. Jay bit his lip and stayed silent before nodding. Tim approached the door to the room and slowly started to open the door. “Hello?” He called out.

Jay approached the door when he heard a grunt in response. “Anyone in there?” He asked, standing behind Tim. 

“Y-Yeah.” A voice stuttered out. “I, uh, need some help.”

Tim pushed the door open further, and froze, his eyes slightly widened when he saw what was happening. There, against a wall, was a man, clutching his stomach with a bloody hand, his shirt torn open. “What happened?” He asked. 

“Some-Something attacked me.” The man said, staring down at the wound on his stomach. “Who, uh, who’re you two?” He asked, glancing up at them.

“I’m Tim. This is Jay.” He said, gesturing to Jay, who was still a bit in shock at what he was seeing. So, he wasn’t the only one to be attacked by that...weird looking dog thing.

“Michael.” The man said. “D-do either of you know, l-like, basic first aid?”

“Yeah, we, uh, brought some medical supplies with us.” Jay said. Tim walked up to Michael and kneeled down in front of him, Jay following close behind, watching what Tim was doing. Michael took his hand away from the wound, flinching slightly. 

“Damn, that’s pretty deep.” Tim muttered. “I don’t think it needs stitches, though.” Hopefully not. They didn’t have anything to stitch with, and they were both film students, not medical majors. Though, they were lucky they both somewhat knew how to clean wounds and things of the like.

“I hope not.” Michael muttered under his breath. “I don’t know what the hell that thing was, but damn did it hurt.” He said. Tim nodded, taking a quick glance back to Jay, who was standing there, messing with the bandages on his face. 

“Hey, Jay?” He asked. Jay seemed to be zoned out, because he almost flinched back into reality when he heard his name. “Could you hand me the bag with the stuff in it?” Jay nodded, and took the bag off his shoulder handing it out to Tim. “Thanks.” He said a bit more silently. Jay sat down somewhere behind Tim and watching Tim rummage through the bag and grab the items.

“So, uh, Michael?” Jay asked after a moment. Michael looked up at Jay, trying his best to ignore Tim cleaning out the lacerations, though he occasionally looked down or flinched. “Is there, like, a reason that you came here?”

Michael bit his lip. “I...My friend and I were exploring some abandoned places around here, and he kind of ran when the thing came out.” The way he said it made it sound made up on the spot, but Jay decided to believe him. 

“Do you know where he is now?” Jay asked.

“No. I don’t, uh, remember his address.” He said.

“That’s bad.” Tim cut in with. “So you don’t have a place to stay? Do you live around here?”

“No, I’m from Denver.” Michael sighed. “I barely remember anything before getting here.”

“You know where you are, right?” Jay tilted his head to the side slightly. He had to know where he was, he couldn’t have forgotten that much. Michael proved that wrong by shaking his head. “Michael, you’re in Alabama.” Michael froze, looking genuinely shocked for a moment. “Did you, like, hit your head or something?”

“That’s an entirely different problem if you did.” Tim said.

“I don’t think I did.” Michael said, looking a bit nervous. “I have a bad memory as it is, but I’ve never forgotten where I was or how I got somewhere before.”

“Do you have short term memory loss or something?” Tim asked, stealing Jay’s question.

“No, I just…” Michael paused for a moment, as if thinking about his next words. “I mean, I was never told it by a doctor, no.”

“So you might but you just don’t know?” Jay asked. Michael nodded. “And you have no place to stay?”

“I don’t have money on me for a hotel or anything.” Michael said. Tim stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked back at Jay, who shrugged. “Are you guys speaking telekinetically or something?” Michael joked, making Tim laugh.

“Yeah, totally.” Jay said, rolling his eyes while still smiling. “No, but we were staying at a hotel as well. We might be able to let you stay there for a while until you find your friend again.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that? Just letting a stranger with you?” Michael seemed nervous about something. Maybe he knew something that they didn’t, Jay wasn’t fully sure.

“Honestly, letting a stranger near us while we sleep is the least dangerous thing that’s happened to us thus far.” Tim said, grabbing the bandaged from the bag.

“The hell is going on in your life to make that the truth?” Michael asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“It’s a long story.” Jay sighed. “But honest, we can take you in for a while.”

Michael paused. “Alright. Yeah, that’d be fine.” He seemed somewhat unsure of himself, though he smiled despite himself.


	3. Shower Thoughts

 

“God, I feel like I need a shower.” Michael muttered as he walked into the hotel room, taking off the jacket that Tim let him borrow. The three had received some weird looks from people in the lobby of the hotel, but they did their best to ignore it. Jay and Tim were used to the weird looks after what was probably the fifth time, but Michael didn’t know it so well.

“You can, you just gotta take the bandages off and change them after.” Tim said, shutting the door behind him. Jay cracked his neck and tossed his bag in front of the bed in the room. “You know how to put on those bandages, right?”

“Yeah, I’ve done it before.” Michael nodded. Tim cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion.  “I used to have a cat that would attack me a lot.” Tim bit his lip and shrugged it off, deciding not to pry any further, even if he felt like he was lying. Again. “Whatever. I need a new shirt, too.” He muttered.

“I’m sure we can lend you one.” Jay shrugged. 

“You guys are a bit nice for your own good.” Michael said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“No, that’s just Jay.” Tim said. “I probably wouldn’t have let you in with us if you weren’t almost spilling your guts in an abandoned building.” He shrugged. Michael laughed almost nervously, and walked to the door to the bathroom.

“Yeah. I’mma take a shower.” He said. “Don’t die while I’m in there, ya’ll.”

“Try our best.” Tim muttered. Michael rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him. Tim sighed and sat down on the side of the bed. Jay sat down beside him and laid his head down on his shoulder, hearing the water start. “Do you trust him?” Tim asked, wrapping an arm around Jay.

“Yeah.” Jay said. “I mean, he seems pretty nice.”

“He seems like he’s been lying.”

“Possibly. But I hope it’s for a good reason if he is.”

“Like what?” Tim asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe he really doesn’t remember anything.” Jay shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Tim sighed. “Let’s just hope he doesn’t hurt us or anything.”

“I doubt he will. Like I said, he seems nice.”

“Alex seemed nice.”

The two were silent for a long moment after that. They had usually tried to avoid the topic of Alex, but it was difficult sometimes. Especially when it was required to bring him up, including his death. It’s not surprising how difficult it is to talk about someone you stabbed in the throat.

“So, if he is lying, what do you think it’s about?” Jay asked, breaking the semi-silence.

“Probably not knowing how he got here, or how his friend was with him.” Tim shrugged. “Probably more things if you look into it.”

“Are we gonna ask him about it?”

“I don’t think so. I don’t know how he’d react if we did.”

“True.” Jay sighed. “I hope this all goes well.”

“Me too, hun.”

 

Michael was thinking. A sometimes dangerous habit of his. He noticed the blood swirling around with the water against his feet and eventually finding its way down the drain. The hot water somewhat made the lacerations sting, but he did his best to ignore it. It wasn’t a new feeling, anyways. He had just never had the feeling anywhere near like it was now. Damn whatever the hell was in that building.

He sighed. How the hell did he even get here? He didn’t remember any driving, and from what he saw when leaving the forest, there were no cars he had recognized. And why specifically that building? Was this something of Patrick’s doing? Probably. 

Did Shaun know where he was?

Michael shivered despite the warmth of the water. Shaun probably didn’t even know he was gone yet. Maybe he didn’t care. Michael hoped to god he would notice soon and try to find him before Michael had to get back. He remembered Shaun’s old email, maybe he could try to contact him that way, since he didn’t have his phone. God, whatever Patrick was planning was very inconvenient. That is, if Patrick was the one to plan this. He remembered Patrick going to some house before all this, but it was only bits and pieces.

Speaking of which, was Michael being attacked part of said plan? Or was that just an unfortunate coincidence? Knowing Patrick and his weird interest in blood and pain, it might have been part of it. But how the hell would he know that there was a monster in there? Did they plan that fully?

Michael stayed in the shower for a while, still thinking about all this shit. He eventually got out of the shower, wrapping a towel over his shoulders. He saw the foggy mirror and wiped the cloudiness away, staring into his brown eyes, as if looking for any hint of red. He didn’t find any but kept staring as if they might change at any moment.

He sighed, finally looking away and drying off as best he could, putting on his pants. Bandages. He had wrapped bandages around his arms before (in fact, he did it quite a lot), and occasionally on his legs, but he’d probably need one of those large cotton pads to cover the wound and catch any blood that would soak through. Would the hotel even have any of those? After checking around, he confirmed that they did not. He rolled his eyes, sighing, and just wrapped the bandages regularly around his stomach. He decided against wrapping up his arms because the others would be confused.

He went to grab his shirt before remembering how torn it was. He really did not want to go out there without something covering all the scars he had. And wearing his torn shirt just to change out of it seemed a bit ridiculous. He figured he’d just have to suck it up and go out there. He walked through the door and noticed the two on the bed moving away from each other slightly. Weird. “Hey, I need a shirt.”

Jay nodded and moved to grab his messenger bag and digging through it for a moment before pulling out a shirt and tossing it to Michael. Plain black with a pocket on it. Kind of surprising for someone like Jay, the guy with a bird feather on his hat with a couple buttons or pins or whatever they were called. Short sleeves. That would be fun. Michael didn’t like showing off his arms, what with all the scars across them.

“Thanks, man.” Michael said, pulling the shirt over his shoulders and onto him. He fixed his hair and smiled slightly at the two. Jay returned the smile slightly nervously.

“Hey, Michael?” Tim asked. 

“Yeah?”

“Just paranoia, but are you lying to us?” He asked. Michael felt his mouth go a bit dry. He wasn’t fully lying, was he? Sure, he didn’t have a friend in Alabama, but he honestly didn’t remember coming here.

“No, why?” Michael lied. How ironic.

Tim nodded. “Alright. It’s getting late, we should probably sleep.” He paused for a moment. “Shit, this room only has one bed.” He whispered to himself, making Michael laugh.

“I’ll be fine sleeping on the floor.” Michael shrugged. “Just give me a pillow and a blanket and I’ll be all good.”

Jay chuckled and took on of the pillows, tossing it across the room to Michael, who loosely caught it. Michael walked to the other side of the bed, lazily putting the pillow down, and taking a blanket from the bed that Jay was handing to him. He sat down and covered his crossed legs with the blanket, glancing back up to Jay, who smiled down at him.

“G‘night, y’all.” Tim said, pulling the remaining covers over him and turning the light on the nightstand off. Jay echoed him and also laid down, and Michael did the same.

“Night.”

 

Middle of the night.

Tim woke up, his eyes opening slowly, looking to his side at the open bathroom door, the lights inside it on. He heard a small and quiet laugh coming from the room. Never a good sign.

He moved Jay’s arm off from around him and slowly pushed himself up, trying to make as little noise as possible. He looking past Jay and noticed the spot Michael was originally on was no longer occupied by him. “Shit.” He whispered under his breath. He stood up and slowly inched over to the bathroom. The laughing was getting a bit louder as he got closer. “Michael?” He called out, making the laughter stop. He heard a rustling and saw Jay sitting up in the bed, and when Jay looked over, he noticed the fear in Tim’s eyes and stayed quiet.

The door was pulled open a bit and Michael stuck his head out, and in the darkness, Tim could see smeared blood coming from his nose and resting on his top lip.

“Michael, are you...are you alright?” Tim asked again. He didn’t like the look him Michael’s eyes. They looked almost red in the darkness of the room, but TIm could quickly tell they were still the original brown color they were.

“Michael?” Michael asked, sounding confused before he grinned and laughed. “No...I’m not Michael.”

“Then...who are you?” Tim asked. He made a quick look over to Jay, who looked just as confused. He looked back up the the person-without-a-name-but-was-originally-Michael, and gulped slightly, taking a small step away. Was Michael always that much taller than him.

The person laughed again. “My name is Patrick!”


	4. Pain

“...Patrick?”

Patrick grinned wider. “Yes, that’s me.” He said, opening the door wider. “Sorry your first impression of me is, well, me with blood on my face.” Tim went to say something but was thrown a bit off track when Patrick interrupted him. “Well, it won’t matter much longer anyways.” He said, shrugged.

“What’s going on?” Jay asked. “What do you mean it won’t matter?” Tim gave him a look telling him he probably shouldn’t have spoke. Jay bit his lip and waited for the response. Patrick chuckled and walked through the door, making Tim step out of the way for him.

Patrick wiped the blood away from his nose and onto his scarred arm. “God, I hate these.” He muttered before looking over to Jay. “Well, I’m not gonna be the one to explain this to you.” Jay cocked and eyebrow and pushed himself out of the bed and walked around it to approach Patrick. “Simply…” He reached into his pocket, pulling something that was hard to see in the dark out. That is, until it was flicked open and the shine reflecting off it revealed it was a knife. “You guys won’t be around much longer.”

In a very fast moment, Patrick had turned around and tackled Tim to pin him against the wall, digging the knife into his side, making him cry out. Jay quickly realized what was happening, and ran over, but Patrick only pulled the knife out, leaving Tim to fall to the floor, holding a hand over the stab wound. He turned around, and Jay swore he saw a flash of red in the man’s eyes before he felt his back hit the edge of the bed as he fell back.

“You--!” Tim’s shout was cut off by Patrick speaking over him again.

“I really appreciate you two helping Michael back there.” Patrick said, glancing between the two. “Really, I do. That whole ordeal wasn’t planned.” Tim started to push himself up but Patrick quickly got closer to him and put the knife to his throat, having the kneel down slightly. “Don’t fucking move.” He growled.

“I knew you were lying.” Tim whispered, trying to avoid moving his throat at all. 

Patrick laughed. “No, no, that was Michael who was lying. As you can tell, I’m not Michael.” He slowly took the knife away from his throat, standing up fully again. “Now, considering the little struggle we just had here--”

“You mean you stabbing me?”

“Yeah, that. I’m sure you can tell what I plan on doing here.”

“Why are you doing this?!” Jay asked, his voice louder. Patrick turned back around and glared at him.

“Keep your voice down, as well.” He said. “As to why, well--”

He was cut off by a new voice that neither of the two heard before. “That’s where I come in.” A new face walked out of a darkened corner of the room. Had he been there that entire time? He couldn’t have been, considering how his eyes seemed to glow a purple color. “Heya, boys.” He greeted, smiling, showing off sharp canines. 

Tim pushed himself further against the wall, one hand still over his stomach. “Who the hell are you?” He asked, his voice wavering slightly out of fear. “What is happening?”

“Name’s HABIT.” He said, holding out a hand as if asking for a handshake. Tim glared up at him, not moving. HABIT rolled his eyes and withdrew his hand, putting it behind his back. He looked down at the bloody hand clutched to Tim’s stomach and smiled a bit wider. “I see you two have met Patrick, here.”

“No shit.” Jay said.

“Watch your fucking mouth.” HABIT growled. Jay gave him a confused look but ignored it. Calling him out on that might make this a bit worse. “So, what’s going on here, you ask? Well, it’s pretty simple.” He looked between Jay and Tim. “You two are simply victims in this. We’ve seen the videos on the channel you guys made. Well, more rather the one that--” He gestured to Jay. “--Jay here made. After a small amount of searching, it was easy to figure out how to find you two.”

“So, what, you’re gonna kill us?” Tim asked.

“Not exactly.” Patrick shrugged. “Though, the chances we do are pretty high.”

“Well, the plan is to torture you before we kill you, but I guess that’s a given.” HABIT cut in.

“You’re both fucking insane.” Tim said, narrowing his eyes. 

“Yeah.” Patrick agreed, sounding quite casual, as if he had been told this before.

“I thought that was obvious after he stabbed you.” HABIT said, laughing a bit. “But, nevertheless, you guys might not make it out of this place alive.” He paused for a moment, as if thinking. “And if you do, you’re pretty lucky.”

Jay and Tim looked at each other across the room, as if asking if this was actually happening. Then Patrick handed HABIT the knife, making him say a small “Why, thank you”, and HABIT started walking towards Tim.

“Stay the hell away from me!” Tim yelled, hoping someone would hear him and maybe come see what was happening. This only resulted in HABIT’s smile fading and him sliding to his knees in front of Tim and putting the knife dangerously close to his throat, touching it ever so slightly.

“Scream again, and I’ll cut out your tongue and take it with me.” He whispered in Tim’s ear.

Patrick chuckled and walked over to Jay, sitting on the bed in the space next to him. Jay went to stand up but was quickly stopped by Patrick roughly grabbing onto a chunk of his hair and yanking it to the side, making Jay yelp. “No, no, we’re staying here and letting the man do what he needs to.”

HABIT grinned again, making a thin cut across Tim’s neck, making Tim hiss through his teeth and screw his eyes shut. It made HABIT laugh and pull the knife away, looking down to the wound already in Tim’s gut, and moved his hand closer to it before digging his hand into the cut, pulling at the corners of it, making Tim cry out again and crack an eye open to see what was happening.

Jay started to push himself up to do something, but the hand ever present in his hair warned him against it. “Stop!” Jay shouted. Patrick once again yanked his hair, making Jay bite his cheek. Patrick leaned down somewhat and muttered into his ear.

“I’d recommend stopping. You don’t wanna get the same treatment.”

HABIT grinned wider, and Tim wasn’t sure if it was because of what was happening or because he had heard what Patrick said. Either way, the smile was menacing and not helping the situation.

He hummed a tune as he twisted his hand around in the wound. Focus on the song he was singing to himself, Tim told himself. Was that Frank Sinatra? Either way, he just had to focus on it and ignore the pain. Which was not a very easy feat.

“Please stop.” Tim said after a moment, his voice silent.

“Maybe if you beg for mercy, I will.” He said.

“Go fuck yourself.” Tim was not in the goddamn mood to start begging for his life. Maybe if he just held out for a while, it would stop.

“You know, there are many things we could do right now.” HABIT started taunting. “In fact, we could hurt your little boyfriend here and make you watch.” Tim looked up at him with pure hatred.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Tim almost instantly regret saying that. That sounded like he was encouraging him almost. And his next actions didn’t make him feel any better about it.

“Oh really?” He said, taking his hand out, which made Tim hiss again. Tim watched as He took the knife, closed it, and tossed it over to Patrick. “Make it hurt, babe.”

“Will do.” Patrick said, catching the knife (he had better reflexes than Michael), and flicking it out, putting it to Jay’s throat. He paused for a moment. “And don’t call me that.” He said before dragging the blade across Jay’s neck, deep enough to make it bleed, but not enough to do terrible damage.

Jay reached his hands up to try and grab at Patrick’s hands, but Patrick only responded by stabbing the knife into one of his hands, somehow missing the bones and forcing it through his palm. Jay yelled out and Patrick pulled the knife back out, noticing the blood starting to cover most of it, smeared across.

Patrick noticed the bandage across Jay’s face and picked it off, then dug the knife into the scab. He could tell Jay was crying by the shaky sob Jay gave as this happened. It made Patrick smiled slightly. It was obvious he was enjoying this.

“Stop you assholes!” Tim yelled, going to move, but HABIT pressed his hand against his throat, pushing him back to the wall, his breathing slowing somewhat.

“Give us a good reason.” HABIT said, his voice sounding much darker, almost having a layer of static to it. Tim wished he could say something, but the hand around his throat made it hard to say anything, and the damn purple eyes staring into his were almost captivating in the way they glowed.

“Because if you kill us, you won’t have us as victims anymore!” Jay said suddenly. Patrick seemed surprised and pulled the knife away. HABIT chuckled and pulled his hand back, letting Tim take in some heavy breaths.

“Y’know, that’s a first for me.” HABIT said, standing back up, Tim’s eyes following his the way up. “We’ll come back for you soon, trust me. This wasn’t as satisfying as I would’ve liked it to be, but there’s always tomorrow.” He turned around, signaling for Patrick to follow. Patrick nodded and released his death grip in Jay’s hair and flicked the knife down, putting it into his pocket, standing up. “Enjoy your freedom while it lasts, boys.”

And with that the two left the room. A loud static could be heard in both of their ears, resulting in their ears starting to ring, but Jay and Tim barely cared. Jay waited until they were totally gone before he broke down. Tim stood up the best he could and walked over to him, kneeling down in front of him and wrapping his arms around Jay.

“I’m so sorry.” Jay whimpered.

“It’s not your fault, no need to be sorry…” Tim reassured.


	5. Waking Up

 

Pure darkness.

Nothing but black.

Until it started to fade into a dark yellow. A bit of an ugly color, but who was he to complain? He was seeing again.

He realized he was laying down, and managed to move his arms and push himself up.

He felt his eyes open and saw everything again, except it was all a monochrome yellow. He saw two pairs of feet in front of him.

“H-hello?”

His voice came out rapsy and dark. He hadn’t used it in so long.

A laugh could be heard, and the feet started moving away.

“Wait!”

The feet stopped for a moment, and he looked up, seeing their faces. One of them grinned before walking away again.

Soon, they were out of the building.

Speaking of which, where was he?

It was not the place he was when he last remembered.

He managed to move himself into a standing position, feeling like he might fall over any second. He pulled the gloves off of his hands and saw how...blue his fingers were. 

How long was he out?

Had he really died?

Did it even matter anymore?

He was alive now. 

He felt a sharp pain in his arm, a burning sensation. Pain. Something he didn’t miss in the darkness.

He pulled up his sleeve and saw a long cut down the length of his arm, and two lines connecting at the end of it. An arrow, pointing towards his elbow.

Strange.

He shook his head, and rolled his sleeve back down.

Some things are better left unanswered.

But he had another question without answers.

Why did he feel like he knew exactly where to go?

His brain was telling him to walk a certain way and certain directions, all up to the destination.

He didn’t even know what the destination would be. He just knew exactly where it was.

Maybe he should follow it.

Walking proved to be a difficult task. He hadn’t used his legs in...How long was he out? A decade maybe? It felt like over a hundred years to him.

He continued on his path, exiting the weird building he was in, and finding himself in a forest in the dead of night. 

Great.

Walk to the destination, maybe just a little bit faster.

He walked through the forest, hands in his pockets, following where his mind told him to go.

It was fucking cold.

He listened to the crunching of leaves under his feet, every breath making his throat drier.

He didn’t even look up when he noticed he was in a parking lot.

How far was his mind gonna take him?

He needed to think about something else as he walked.

First off.

How was he alive?

Did he not crack his head open?

Speak of the devil, his head started to hurt.

He ignored it to the best of his ability.

Secondly.

How is he seeing nothing but yellow?

Third.

Where is his mind taking him?

He almost didn’t want to find out.

He wanted to stop. To turn around. To stop himself from going any further.

But his legs wouldn’t stop.

Even if they hurt like hell.

He kept walking for what felt like forever, just not as long as he had been out.

He looked up again and saw a hotel.

These things again.

Fucking. 

Great.

He walked inside, ignoring the woman at the desk who was obviously asleep.

He walked up the stairs and down the halls until his mind told him to stop and turn left.

Room 143.

What did he have to lose?

He knocked on the door.

A quiet surprised yelp came from behind the door.

It took a moment but the door slowly opened, and the person behind it’s eyes widened.

“Brian?!”


	6. Old Friends

Jay felt like he was gonna pass out again. He grabbed Brian’s hand and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him. “Brian, holy shit.” He muttered, looking up into Brian’s eyes. They weren’t always yellow. No, it was impossible to forget his eyes, they were two different colors, after all. Why were they yellow now? Not important, Jay figured. “I have never been more glad to see you, honestly.”

Brian looked further into the room and saw Tim. Oh, the grudge he held was still feeling strong. “Probably because I died.” Brian whispered to himself, though Jay could hear him. Tim shifted uncomfortably. “Hey there, Tim.” Brian greeted, grinning slightly.

“Brian...How are you alive?” He asked. He was obviously ignoring the fact the last time they interacted, Brian was taunting him. He decided to forget the feud for a moment. Maybe it would be better to remember Tim as his old friend, rather than current enemy.

“I don’t know myself.” He said, shrugging slightly. “I just kind of woke up in some weird ass building.”

Jay went silent for a moment. “...In the woods?”

“Yeah, well, a lot of abandoned buildings are in the woods, Jay.” Brian said, pulling a chair from a desk in the room, sitting down. That would be better for how much pain he was in. He did fall from the third story, was it? Whatever it was, it sure as hell hurt. “Why, do you think it was a specific one?” He asked. Jay nodded, moving to sit on the bed next to Tim. Brian was suddenly noticing just how...bad they looked. “You guys alright? You guys look like shit.”

Tim glanced over to Jay, who returned the look.

“Well, that’s what happens when you get tortured by two people who might be demons.” Jay muttered under his breath.

“I’m sorry, what?” Brian asked. Did he hear that right? “You guys were tortured?”

“It didn’t last too long, don’t worry.” Tim tried to reassure him with. “That doesn’t make it sound any better, does it?”

“No, it really doesn’t!” He was really confused and concerned. “Who were these guys?”

“Uh, they called themselves Patrick and Habit.” Jay answered.

“Jesus, I wake up after what felt like forever and now you guys are telling me you almost died?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Tim shrugged. “So, you wanna tell us about what happened to you? First of all, it’s been years and you’re alive suddenly, and your eyes are glowing yellow. What the hell?”

“Well, like I said, I don’t know what happened.” Brian explained. “And I woke up with this.” He rolled up his sleeve, showing the arrow shaped scratches on his arm. “Don’t know what it means, but it probably isn’t good.”

“Do you have any idea who might have revived you?” Jay asked. Brian noticed him holding onto Tim’s hand tightly. 

“Well, when I woke up, I saw two people walking away, but I don’t know who they were.” Brian said, looking down at his hands. His fingers were less blue and a bit more of a purple color, but the color was slowly fading to his regular skin tone. Good, he didn’t wanna look like a corpse for much longer. Though, he might look like one anyways. He probably had those bags under his eyes. 

Tim and Jay looked somewhat scared about that. “What did they look like?”

Brian paused, looking at how afraid they looked. “Well, one of them was pretty damn short compared to the other one. Shorter guy had kind of long hair, he grinned at me and had some pretty sharp teeth. Other guy didn’t really look at me, so…” He saw them start to look somewhat more scared than they did originally. “Were...Were they the people who attacked you guys?” He asked. 

Tim nodded. “Chances are that yes, they were the same people…” Jay’s nails were practically digging into Tim’s hand, but he really didn’t care. Wasn’t the worst pain he experienced that night. “So, uh...Jay and I were thinking about getting out of Alabama.” Tim said, his eyes looking down at his feet.

“Where do you plan on going?” Brian asked.

“Not exactly sure yet, but anywhere could be better than this.” Jay mumbled.

The feeling of knowing where to go came back. “Virginia.” He said. The gave him a strange look. “I dont know, I just feel like I know exactly where to go next...It’s weird.”

“Do we wanna trust you on this?” Tim asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“It’s how I knew how to find you guys.” Brian shrugged. “I trust myself. For the most part.”

There was a long silence over the room.

“Alright, why not?” Tim said. “Let’s do this.”

 

HABIT groaned and lazily tossed the knife onto the table, laying back on the couch, crossing his arms. Patrick raised an eyebrow, thinking he must be mad. He should probably keep his distance.

“Something wrong?” Patrick asked. HABIT looked up at him and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, actually.” He said, matter-of-factly. “I’m not exactly happy with how that turned out. We could have done a lot more if they didn’t give that answer.”

Patrick shrugged. “Yeah, but it was fun while it lasted.” He paused for a moment. “Are you saying that you want to do more?”

“Well, obviously.” HABIT said. “I would’ve liked to kill them, but no.” He said, looking away.

“We can do much more than just kill them.” 

HABIT stopped before looking up at Patrick again. “What do you suggest?”

“Well, we revived Brian, remember?” HABIT nodded, slightly confused as to where this was going. “Why don’t we bring back someone else, somebody who might...be on our side? Do you know where I’m going with this?”

“No fucking clue.” He admit.

Patrick rolled his eyes. “I’m saying we bring back Alex.” 


	7. Deal

“So, because you’re alive again you now have the glowing yellow eyes and see things in only yellow?” Jay asked, looking over a map that Brian refused to look at. “Not to mention this weird superpower thing where you know exactly where to go all the time.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Brian shrugged, still staring out the front window. “Plus I got that weird scar on my arm.” Jay gave him a strange look and Brian only glanced over to see it. “It sounds weird, I know.”

“Sounds fake, but okay.” Tim muttered from the backseat. Brian rolled his eyes. “So, we’re on our way to Virginia? And you’re relying on these weird superpower things to help us get there?”

“Yep.”

“There’s something called a map.” Tim pointed out.

“Dick.” 

“Asshole.”

“Ladies, please.” Jay said, holding an arm out as if signaling for them to stop, yet still saying it in a joking manner. Tim scoffed and Brian just rolled his eyes again. “Anyways, play some music, I’m tired of listening to you two argue.” Brian went to say something but opted to ignore it instead, turning the radio on. A familiar tune started to play.

_ “Black ties on the dirt road. _

_ Way down in Arkansas. _

_ Young lovers in the old truck. _

_ Out runnin’ from the law.” _

“Oh hell yes.” Tim muttered under his breath.

“What song is this?” Jay asked.

“‘Bloody Sunrise.’ It’s by Wayland. Tim fuckin’ loves them.” Brian responded, still having a dead stare out the window. It was fairly dark out.

_ “And there was blood on the dashboard! _

_ And there was blood on their hands! _

_ Caught in the middle! _

_ They had to kill that man!” _

“Oh shit.” Jay said under his breath. “This song has a story line.”

_ ‘And as they burn through the night, _

_ Like a bullet to the sky… _

_ We might not make it out alive! _

_ I’m not going down without a fight! _

_ Runnin’ from a devil ‘till the end of time! _

_ We got tonight together! _

_ Gonna ride all night. _

_ To a bloody sunrise.” _

Jay laid back in his seat, closing his eyes as the song played, pushing his chair back somewhat into a lying position so it was more comfortable. He slowly drifted off into sleep after a couple more songs had played. It almost surprised him, considering he had never really been able to sleep in cars while they were driving before.

Tim chuckled when he looked up and saw Jay sleeping. “Does he usually fall asleep while driving?” Brian asked.

“I’d hope not.” Tim joked.

“Dickhead, you know what I meant.” Brian couldn’t deny that he was smiling then.

“Nah, he usually doesn’t.” Tim shrugged. “Must be really tired.” He trailed off into a mumble, realizing just how exhausted Jay must have been. Things were getting bad again, and they had just been attacked. It was really draining, not just for Jay.

“I’m gonna be honest here, I feel bad for you guys.” Brian said, pausing for a moment. “But not as much as I should.”

“Do you know why that is?” Tim asked, full well knowing the answer, shifting uncomfortably.

“Shit man, the last memory I have of you is you making me fall off the ledge.” Brian said. “To my death, nonetheless.”

“There hasn’t been a day gone by that I don’t regret it.” Tim muttered.

A long period of silence was between the two, leaving a very awkward feeling hanging above their heads. They listened to the music without talking, occasionally groaning at the advertisements. Other than the noises from the radio and the noises from outside, it was silent.

 

He didn’t wake up calm like he had usually woken up before college. No, this wake was violent and he sat up immediately, hearing some of his bones crack in the process, feeling lightheaded. Why was everything blue? His hand lifted up to a sharp pain in his neck, feeling a scabbed over bump where his jaw met his neck. He felt like something was inside his throat.

He pulled his hand back, noticing the dried, brown blood covering his hand which had turned blue at the tips of his fingers. He rubbed two of his fingers together, some of the blood crumbling and falling to the ground. He didn’t feel it, his fingers were just numb.

He noticed something about his arm he was holding up. An arrow, pointing at his hand carved into his wrist and down his arm. Part of him wanted to know, but the rest of him didn’t.

“Do you think he’s awake yet?” He heard a voice say. He quickly looked around the room for some way out, quickly realizing this wasn’t the building he had originally been in. Not where he was when...

When he had died. He shivered at the thought.

“It took awhile for Brian to wake up. It might take a bit longer for him.” Another voice replied.

Brian?

“Let’s check up on him.” The first voice said, and footsteps approached where he was. He saw a face walk through the doorway. “Oh, he is awake!” They exclaimed, giving a toothy grin. Why did he have sharp teeth? “Well, well, well, Kralie, it’s nice to see you awake.” He sounded like he was being condescending.

“Wh-who are you?” Alex asked, his voice cracking and his throat felt dry. It caused immense pain to talk. The man went to say something, but stopped when more footsteps approached and another man walked in. He turned his head over his shoulder and grinned at the other man before turning back to say something again.

“I’m Habit.” The first person introduced himself. He gestured to the other man. “And this is my partner-in-crime, Patrick.”

“Less partner-in-crime, more of a worker under him.” Patrick shrugged.

“...Okay.” He paused for a moment. “Do either of you know why I’m alive?” He asked. Maybe they had something to do with it.

“Yes, in fact!” HABIT said, matter-of-factly. He kneeled down in front of Alex and got closer to in, mostly just leaning close into his face, making Alex move himself away slightly and shift uncomfortably. “So, Kralie, how are you feeling?”

“...Confused?” He answered, though it sounded more like a question.

“Yeah, figured.” HABIT shrugged. “Now, how about when you died?”

Alex gulped. “Free from this shit.” He answered honestly. This guy could probably break his arms if he wanted. “Kind of angry?”

“What made you angry?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The fact I was murdered.” Alex said.

He grinned wider. “Exactly.”

“I have a question.” 

“Answer mine first.” HABIT insisted. “How would it feel to turn the knife back onto the one who killed you? Or maybe the ones who caused all this?”

“I caused all of this.” Alex didn’t have any time to think while he was dead. He couldn’t think. It was impossible, but he remembered thinking that he brought this upon the group while he was dying. 

“No you didn’t, don’t you remember?” HABIT asked. “Tim brought this to all of you and Brian, and eventually Jay and Jessica. Wouldn’t you like to kill Tim once and for all?”

“...It would feel nice.” Alex said. Wouldn’t that we the obvious answer? Who wouldn’t want to kill Tim after what he did? He grinned wider again, and Alex wasn’t exactly sure anymore if he was human. He was starting to give off a bad vibe as well.

“Yes, exactly.” He said. “You’d enjoy it, you want to kill him, am I correct?”

“Yeah.” Alex was now a bit confused. “Now, can I ask my question?”

“First--”

“Let him ask, he’s confused.” Patrick cut him off. “What’s your question, or more rather, questions?”

“How am I alive? You never answered that.” Alex said.

HABIT scoffed. “I thought it was obvious.” Alex was confused as to how it would be obvious, but he didn’t have time to react before he started explaining. “We brought you to life. That’s why you have the arrow on your arm.” He paused for a moment. “And the mark on your back.”

“What?”

“Next question.” Avoiding the questions meant avoiding the answers. He was trying to hide something. Alex ignored it.

“Why did you bring me to life?” He asked.

“Simple. I wish to make a deal with you.” HABIT said. “We want you to find and kidnap Jay and Tim. Brian isn’t a requirement, but it would be more interesting if you did.” He shrugged as if this was a regular and casual thing to him. “And in return, you get to kill Tim if you want to.”

Alex bit his bottom lip. “And is there a catch?”

“I mean, you have to do it in our house, but that’s about it.” Patrick shrugged, answering instead of HABIT. “Other than that, there’s no catch. Just kidnap the two at some point in the month and you get what you want.”

“And if I don’t?” Alex asked. He figured he already knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure.

“Then we have no use for you.” HABIT said, his grin faded completely. “We either leave you here if you disagree now, or we kill you later on.”

Alex knew that would be the answer.

“So, what’ll it be?” Patrick asked.

“...I’ll do it.”


	8. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have absolutely no name for this chapter aside from what i named it and its a pretty lame chapter so whoops  
> Also! I've been thinking about giving myself a schedule for updating this, so i get off my ass and work on it lol. so, chances are sooner or later this will have a steady update schedule, or ill be an asshole and not do that. whichever happens first.

The car stopped in the parking lot, and Brian tapped on Jay’s shoulder until he woke up. Jay grunted and opened his eyes, looking over at Brian. “Wake up Tim, we’re at a motel for the night.” He said, opening the door and stepping out.

Jay sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt, stepping out of the car and stretching his arms a bit, opening the backseat door. “Tim.” He called, tapping his shoulder. Tim groaned and woke up, looking up at Jay. “Get up, we’re at the motel.” Tim nodded and got out of the car as well.

Booking the room was awkward, as only getting two beds did raise some questions, but the receptionist didn’t ask, even if she gave them a few strange looks. She gave them the keys to the room and they went up the stairs to it. The three had been driving for an entire day now, the drive going through the first night and into the next day. It was fairly late now.

“Never bring a blacklight to a motel.” Brian advised, casually taking his yellow hoodie off. It felt slightly colder when he did, and he shivered slightly, tossing the hoodie onto the ground.

“Woah, hold on.” Jay said. Brian looked over his shoulder at him, noticing the strange look on his and Tim’s face.

“What?” He questioned.

“Have you always had that scar on your back?” Tim asked. Brian gave them a confused look. He went to say something, but Tim cut him off. “No, I’m serious, there’s some weird scar on your back.”

“Seriously?” Brian was confused (then again, when wasn’t he). He had never had a scar on his back as far as he knew, and he didn’t feel one when he woke up.

“Take off your shirt, we’ll show you.” Jay said, pulling the camera out of his messenger bag. Brian wanted to lighten the mood with a dirty joke, but fought the urge, just complying. “Holy shit.” Jay muttered when he did.

“What?” He asked. What was on his back? He saw a small light go off in the corners of his eyes, showing that Jay had taken a photo. Brian turned around, seeing just how scared the two looking. Jay held the camera out to him, and he took it, and was incredibly shocked when he saw the image.

Two eyes that intersected were carved into his back. When the hell had that gotten there?

“I’m gonna search up what the hell this is.” Tim mumbled. “Jay, I’m gonna borrow your laptop.” He said a bit louder. Jay nodded, making a noise from his throat.

“How the hell did that even get there?” Brian asked.

“I have no clue, but that’s honestly terrifying.” Jay admit. “Do you think it has something to do with your...revival?” He asked, his voice going a bit more silent on the last word.

“Probably.” Brian muttered, grabbing his shirt and putting it back on.

“I found something.” Tim announced. “It’s called the ‘Rune of Severance.’ Apparently it can…” he paused, glancing up at the two. “...Can basically control a human being.”

“Are you saying someone can control me with this symbol?” Brian asked, somewhat afraid now.

“I mean, I guess.” Tim shrugged. “It can sever ties with something, and if a tool with the symbol on it enters a human being, the ties between the two humans is completely cut.” He looked up at them. “So basically, this magic symbol probably is what brought you to life.”

Brian stood there in silence for a moment, eyes going between Tim and Jay, who both looked somewhat scared. 

“Well shit.”

 

Alex stared into the mirror, looking into his eyes. They looked blue, then again, everything looked blue now, it was all he could see. Everything was a varying color of blue, and it was never very fun. Maybe if he didn’t see everything monochromatic, he would’ve noticed HABIT’s purple eyes sooner and realized he was making a deal with a demon or two.

The strangest part of this all was that Alex saw things. Not that that wasn’t normal by now, but what he saw seemed...prophetic. 

When Patrick had helped him stand up in the building, he saw something. An interesting scene where he was looking up at someone, the face obscured, but still holding a knife in his hand. The figure got closer and then put the knife up to his face, and the vision ended. The two were very confused when Alex told them about it. He tried to replicate it, but it wouldn’t work. The vision didn’t come back when the touched Patrick again, and he didn’t see one for HABIT.

Maybe he was going crazy all over again, or he saw how Patrick died. Either way, he was not happy about it.

He heard the door to the room open, and he turned to see the one and only Patrick. Speak of the devil. “Hey, Kralie.” He greeted. Patrick noticed a bruise forming around one of his eyes. It looked like he got punched. Knowing this HABIT guy, he probably did.

“What do you want?” Alex asked.

“Rude.” Patrick rolled his eyes. “I got a splitting headache, I just need some medicine.” He said, walking over to the sink, opening up the cabinet next to the mirror. “So, what are you staring into the mirror longingly for, because of your hallucinations?”

“What are you getting drugs for, your obvious blackening eye?” He countered. Not his best, but Patrick scoffed despite it. “Where’d you get it?”

“Habit punched me.” He shrugged, grabbing a bottle of advil, and pouring slightly more than he really needed into his hand. Alex was about to say something, but then Patrick downed all the pills at once, not even getting a drink with it. He shook his head and looked over at Alex’s shocked expression. “Something wrong, blue eyes?”

“Did you just--” Alex blinked rapidly, partially out of confusion but mostly in fear. “How the hell did you do that?”

“When you’re forced to take pills everyday for almost sixteen years, you get used to it.” Patrick shrugged. “So, to this whole hallucination thing, you seriously think you can see how people die?” He asked, leaning an arm against the counter.

“I swear to any god there might be, I’m not fucking with you.” Alex said, raising his hands as though in defense. “I have literally no reason to be lying about this.”

“I believe you. Surprisingly, someone having prophetic hallucinations isn’t the weirdest thing I’ve experienced so far.” Patrick said.

“The fuck is happening in your life?” Alex asked.

“We basically resurrected you, you really think I’m concerned about this?” Patrick cocked an eyebrow, grinning slightly. “Buddy, I basically teleported to New Jersey, suddenly coughing up blood in some random ass guy’s bathroom and now I work for that guy.”

“What the fuck.”

“Weird, right?” Patrick chuckled and turned around. “If you want any help figuring out how to get to the two fuckers, just come to us. We’ll help you out a bit.”


End file.
